¡Fudou! ¡Deja en paz a esos niños!
by claudia kapranos
Summary: Fudou regresó de Italia por pura casualidad. Bastante conveniente para el nuevo director de Raimon.
1. Bonito Reencuentro

**I**

**Bonito Reencuentro**

La resistencia se reuniría en la oficina del entrenador de Teikoku.

Kidou esperaba sentado en la banca de la cancha, a que todos los miembros se reunieran. Sakuma estaba de pie a su izquierda, mirando cómo se desarrollaba la práctica del equipo.

-Tal parece que ya están todos. -Dijo Sakuma. -Mejor es que te prepares y vayas a recibirlos.

Kidou asintió con la cabeza y se puso de pie, dirigiéndose a la oficina.

Abandonó el estadio, y caminó con paso veloz rumbo a su despacho, muy en el fondo de Teikoku.

Subió por el elevador, moderno y maravilloso, y a los pocos instantes se encontró en el alfombrado pasillo que llevaba a su oficina.

Caminó más lentamente.

Abrió la puerta, y se llevó una gran sorpresa.

-¿Fudou? -Preguntó realmente sorprendido.

Fudou se estaba pintando las uñas de negro, mientras se sentaba en una silla de madera. El respaldo tocaba de vez en cuando la pared, y los pies de Fudou lo mecían, apoyados en el borde de un escritorio. Se mecía peligrosa y cínicamente, larga y lentamente.

Entornó la vista, y miró a Kidou entrar.

-Ah, que bien. -Dijo olvidando por un momento sus largos y huesudos dedos. -Ya llegaste.

Kidou parpadeó tras los anteojos.

-Endou y todos los demás te están esperando dentro. -Habló Fudou indiferente, y regresó a sus manos.

-¿Qué no piensas entrar a la reunión? -Preguntó Kidou serio y frunciendo el ceño.

-Yo sólo vine a acompañar a Fubuki. -Dijo Fudou sin interés. -Ya que suele caerme bien, le dije que lo acompañaría hasta aquí. A mí no me interesa nada de lo que ustedes, los amigos, tengan que hablar.

Kidou pareció molestarse con aquel comentario.

-Creí que ya habíamos hecho las paces. -Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero no que me interesara mezclarme en sus asuntos. -Atacó Fudou, mirándose las uñas, estirando y contrayendo los larguiruchos dedos suyos. -Como sea, ya me voy, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

Colocó la silla al frente con un suave movimiento hacia delante y cerró el barniz.

Se acercó a la salida, y se detuvo a la izquierda de Kidou.

-Creo que sería buena idea que tú también oyeras un poco. -Habló Kidou. -Aunque claro, ya sé que a ti no te interesa. Según tú, mientras el fútbol del Quinto Sector no se meta con el fútbol Italiano. ¿Qué más da?

Fudou sonrió.

-Pero qué va, si sigues siendo tan brillante como siempre. -Escupió irónico, con una perversa sonrisa en aquel blanquecino rostro suyo.

Kidou aceptó aquel ácido alago, con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Y tú sigues siendo una comadreja. -Respondió sonriendo. Los ojos de Fudou brillaron maliciosamente. -Me satisface que ese cambio tan extravagante en tu cabello no te haya cambiado el carácter.

Fudou soltó una risita.

-¿Así te gustan los hombres? -Preguntó cínicamente.

Se acercó más a Kidou.

Adelantó el brazo, sujetándolo de la nuca. Y lo acercó hasta sus labios.

Lo besó, sin que Kidou pusiera resistencia.

Fue un beso corto, y después Fudou se apartó. Aún sostenía la nunca de Kidou con sus huesudos dedos, mientras se sonreían maliciosamente.

Sakuma entró.

Carraspeó un poco molesto, llevándose el puño derecho a la boca. Fudou entornó los ojos con un notorio semblante de fastidio y bufó. Kidou pareció contener el enojo.

-Te están esperando. -Dijo Sakuma seriamente mirando a Kidou. Después le dirigió una mirada a Fudou.

-Ah, Sakuma. -Dijo éste con fastidio.

-Cuánto tiempo, Fudou. -Contestó Sakuma pausadamente. Reprimiendo su molestia.

-Me tengo que ir. -Dijo Fudou de último. -Que tengan suerte.

Salió de la oficina con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Pasó de largo al lado de Sakuma, y ni siquiera se miraron de reojo.

Sakuma continuaba mirando a Kidou, molesto.

Éste frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué no vas y los atiendes un momento? -Preguntó un poco enojado. -Sólo serán un par de minutos, además ese es tu trabajo.

-Como quieras. -Respondió Sakuma caminando hasta la oficina de Kidou.

Éste salió disparado hacia el otro lado. Salió de la oficina y se detuvo en medio del alfombrado pasillo.

-¿Dónde te encuentro? -Preguntó Kidou mirando la menuda espalda de Fudou.

-Pregúntale a Fubuki. -Dijo Fudou alzando el brazo, sin voltear. -Él ya ha estado en mi casa, antes.

Y soltó una risita cínica.

Kidou frunció el ceño.

Aquella última parte pareció no gustarle en lo absoluto.

Y después sonrió.

Cerró la puerta del despacho, y se dirigió a su oficina, para comenzar la reunión.

...

Esa misma tarde, Kidou fue a buscar a Fudou a su casa.

Éste abrió la puerta bastante complacido de verlo llegar.

-Vaya, creí por un momento que no vendrías. -Dijo Fudou cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

Kidou sonrió.

-Pero pasa, ya tengo lista la cena. -Dijo apartándose para que Kidou entrara. -Espero que te guste, ya sólo sé preparar comida Italiana.

Se metió las manos a los bolsillos traseros del pantalón y cerró la puerta una vez que Kidou había entrado.

La casa de Fudou era bastante estrecha. Una casa estilo británico en el medio de dos departamentos del mismo estilo. Unos cuantos escalones conducían a un descanso con una ligera cerquita negra de metal; y al frente la puerta principal.

A Kidou pareció gustarle aquel modesto lugar de dos pisos. Era cálido y ligeramente amplio a pesar de que por fuera pareciera todo lo contrario.

Al entrar, una luz leve proveniente de una lámpara de piso, en la esquina de la sala, fue la encargada de adentrarlo en aquel hogar de lisas paredes color indio.

Fudou caminó hasta la cocina, sin molestarse en atender a su invitado.

Kidou alzó la nariz y sonrió.

-¿Lasaña? -Preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

-Olvidé que Yuuto Kidou solamente come en lugares caros y de primera categoría. -Respondió Fudou con ese odioso tono sarcástico en la voz, y sin darse la vuelta. -Era obvio que adivinara, qué torpe.

Kidou sonrió.

Aquel bastardo seguía siendo tan odioso como siempre. Y por eso de verdad deseaba volver a acercarse a él.

-Ja, veo que entonces deberías esforzarte más para la próxima vez. -Habló Kidou sentándose en el fino sofá color hueso que estaba en frente de la chimenea. Cruzó la pierna, y los brazos.

-¿Crees que haya próxima vez? -Preguntó Fudou cínico.

-Por supuesto que sí. -Respondió Kidou maliciosamente.

Fudou salió de la cocina con la bandeja de pasta en las manos y sonrió.

-A cenar.

Kidou se puso de pie y dirigió hasta la pequeña mesa improvisada.

Un mantel blanco sobre una mesita redonda, y un modesto candelabro en el medio. Una silla negra, con colchón rojo, a cada lado. Dos platos extendidos, cubiertos y dos copas.

Kidou apartó el candelabro antes de sentarse, y Fudou colocó la bandeja en el centro.

-A que no esperabas algo como esto. -Dijo éste mirando maliciosamente a Kidou. Se apartó los simpáticos guantes rojos de gallina de ambas manos, y los arrojó contra un mueble a pocos metros.

-Es verdad. -Respondió el invitado. -Parece que en esto sí te luciste.

Fudou bufó divertido, y empezó a cortar los trozos de pasta.

-Espero que no se te caiga el barniz. -Dijo Kidou poniendo los codos sobre la mesa, y recargándose contra sus manos. Estaba siendo fastidioso y sonreía constantemente.

Fudou le lanzó una miradita satisfecha.

-¿Quieres hacerlo tú, amor? -Preguntó dejando de cortar, y aún con el cortador en la mano.

-Hmmm, supongo que podría hacerlo mejor. -Dijo Kidou sonriendo, siguiéndole el juego.

Fudou soltó su típica risita y colocó la pasta sobre el plato.

-Ahí la tienes. -Dijo dándoselo a Kidou. Éste agarró el plato y después le dio el suyo, para que Fudou se sirviera.

-¿Y qué te trae de nuevo a Japón? -Preguntó Kidou.

-Solo vine por Fubuki. -Dijo Fudou.

-¿Él te puso el departamento?

Fudou rió.

-No, pero me gusta que venga.

Kidou frunció el ceño sonriente.

-Bueno, espero que no le moleste que ahora yo también venga a visitarte.

-Esperaba que dijeras eso. -Fudou lo miró por debajo del fleco. Terminó de servirse y después se sentó. -No creo que le importe.

Empezaron a comer. Fudou sacó el vino de una cubeta que estaba a su diestra y le sirvió a Kidou.

-¿Te quedarás mucho tiempo? -Preguntó Kidou.

-No lo sé. -Respondió su anfitrión. -Todo depende de mi capitán, de la temporada, esa clase de cosas.

"-Es seguro que estaré aquí un par de semanas más.

-El tiempo suficiente. -Añadió Kidou. -Me gustaría que me ayudaras con unas cosas.

-¿Qué para eso no está Sakuma?

-No. Esta vez no.

"-Quiero que seas tú, el que me ayude.

Fudou soltó su risita.

-¿Vas a prepararle una boda finalmente? Me encantaría ser el padrino de anillos.

Kidou se echó a reír.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? ¿Cuándo te he dado motivos para que pienses que él me gusta?

-Bueno, con eso de que cuando él llegó al torneo, no dejaba ni que me acercara a ti. -Fudou se miró las uñas.

Alzó la vista.

-Era como tu guardaespaldas personal. Eso es fastidioso.

-De cualquier modo. -Añadió Kidou. -Al que yo necesito es a ti.

-Qué amoroso. -Soltó Fudou con su tono sarcástico, y Kidou volvió a sonreír maliciosamente. -Aún no estoy listo para ser tu ama de casa. A menos claro, que me compres una lavadora.

-Lavadora, secadora. -Kidou se cruzó de brazos. -Después me pedirás una sirvienta. Las mujeres de ahora, todo desean que uno les dé. ¿Acaso no pueden hacer ellas nada?

Fudou se echó a reír.

-Se me cae el barniz. -Dijo odiosamente.

-Te compraré los que quieras, creo que sí puedo cumplir eso. -Kidou sonrió satisfecho.

-¿Eso es una propuesta de matrimonio? Porque entonces acepto.

-Es un, no me interesa tu respuesta.

"-Te llevaré a mi casa, te encerraré, te obligaré a usar un mandil rosado, te obligaré a hacerme de comer, y te llamaré de manera absurda y melosa, mientras manoseo tu trasero y te huelo el cabello posesivamente.

Los ojos de Fudou brillaron, estaba listo para sacar su veneno.

-Me estás excitando. -Dijo con una enorme sonrisa. Todos los brillantes y afilados dientes se mostraban soberbios.

-Espera, aún no te cuento la parte en la cual te obligo a que hagamos el amor, simplemente porque soy el hombre de la casa y tú eres la mujer a quien mantengo.

-¡¿Cuándo nos casamos? -Gritó Fudou golpeando la mesa con las palmas de las manos; haciendo estremecer de golpe el candelabro y ambas copas, haciendo saltar los cubiertos y estremeciendo la vajilla. Y mostrando cada vez más esa enferma sonrisa.

-¿Casarnos? Yo iba a raptarte, pero es verdad. Sólo casándote conmigo te domaré, aunque me cueste la vida.

-¡Pues muere en el intento, prototipo de macho! ¡De cualquier forma terminaremos en la cama!

Kidou soltó una sonrisa casi tan maliciosa como Fudou.

Se miraron a los ojos.

-¿Quieres helado de café? Recién lo compré ayer. -Preguntó Fudou de pronto. Con un tono simpático.

-Un poco, por favor. -Dijo Kidou sonriendo, y hablando con su habitual tono educado.

Fudou cerró los ojos sonriente y asintió: Voy y vuelvo.

Kidou también sonrió.

Qué forma tan extraña de cambiar de tema y actitud.

Tras aquel postre, servido en pequeños refractarios transparentes, parecieron calmarse los ánimos. Las velas estaban ya casi a tres cuartos, y las sombras de ambos se meneaban temblorosamente en la pared.

-¿Te gusta cómo ha cambiado todo? -Preguntó Kidou, ya sin saco y con las mangas de la camisa dobladas, ligeramente abajo de los codos.

-Bastante. -Respondió Fudou, aún con el suéter. Recargado en la mesa y con el rostro hacia delante. -Aunque, de cualquier modo, tras no estar aquí por casi seis años obviamente todo parece nuevo.

-Nunca te despediste de mi. -Dijo Kidou un poco melancólico, sin dejar de ver su helado.

-No me despedí de nadie. -Dijo Fudou en el mismo tono, tomando otro poco del suyo con la mano izquierda, y agarrándose el cabello con la otra.

-Simplemente te fuiste, y me enteré por alguien más que estabas jugando en Italia.

-Realmente no pensaba regresar a Japón.

-Sea como sea, de verdad me hace feliz que estés aquí.

Kidou alzó la vista y sonrió.

Fudou hizo lo mismo.

-El tiempo que sea, de cualquier modo, quiero estar seguro de que no te irás sin decirme antes.

Fudou asintió con la cabeza.

Un par de horas después, casi a las once de la noche, Kidou estaba ya en la puerta principal.

-Te espero mañana en Teikoku. -Dijo. -Quiero ver contigo algunas cosas.

-De acuerdo. -Respondió Fudou. -Nos veremos mañana.

-Que pases buenas noches. -Dijo Kidou.

Fudou sonrió y se metió las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón.

-Va a llover, ambos lo sabemos. Mi cama es grande y fría. Métete ya, antes de que el frío nos cale más los huesos.

Kidou soltó una risita y bajó la vista.

-Te advierto que si me destapas, me daré cuenta. -Dijo alzando la vista nuevamente.

-Hmmm, estoy advertido. -Fudou se hizo a un lado sonriendo.

Y una vez que Kidou entró, cerró la puerta con un suave empujoncito.

Llegaron hasta la cálida y pequeña habitación de Fudou.

Kidou se recostó sobre la cama, del lado derecho. Seguía tendida, se dejó caer y suspiró.

Fudou se sentó en el borde contrario, se quitó los zapatos y se dejó caer de espaldas.

Ambos miraron al techo.

Fudou se arrastró hasta Kidou y delineó sus labios con la yema de su dedo índice, mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados y acariciando su cabello con la mano contraria.

-Quítate esos lentes. -Susurró y los tomó apartándolos de pronto. Kidou parpadeó, pero no se inmutó. Aún continuaba mirando al techo. Su respiración era lenta y tranquila.

Fudou besó la parte izquierda de su boca, y frotó su nariz contra su cuello. Lo rodeó y se acurrucó en su hombro izquierdo, cerrando los ojos.

Kidou lo abrazó.

-Así me gusta mi cama. -Dijo Fudou levemente, empezando a adormecerse.

-Fudou.

-¿Hmm? -Preguntó éste acurrucándose más en Kidou.

-Sonará absurdo, pero de verdad no quiero que amanezca. -Dijo levemente.

-Yo tampoco. -Respondió Fudou a punto de dormirse.

Kidou besó su frente, extendió el brazo para apagar la luz, y cerró los ojos.

A fuera empezó a llover levemente, con el viento empezando a guiar la lluvia hacia distintas direcciones.

Kidou dormía ahora dentro de la cama, simplemente con una playera sin mangas que acostumbraba a usar debajo de la camisa. Fudou aún usaba el suéter y la playera, lo único que le hacía falta eran los calcetines y el pantalón.

Se daban la espalda, hasta que el frío los hizo estremecerse, e inconscientemente se acercaron y acurrucaron.

Hasta el amanecer.

Kidou despertó primero, con Fudou sobre su pecho.

Una vez que entró bien el sol, se puso de pie levemente, recostando el frágil y leve cuerpo de Fudou sobre la cama. Éste se estremeció y pareció aceptar el cambio.

Kidou se dio un baño, se vistió y antes de marcharse; apoyó la rodilla sobre la cama y le dio a Fudou un suave y dulce beso en la cabeza.

-Te estaré esperando. -Susurró. Y besó su mejilla derecha.

Salió delicadamente de la habitación, cerrando sutilmente la puerta.

Abandonó aquella casa, y marchó rumbo a Teikoku.


	2. En la Banca

**2**

**En la Banca Otra Vez**

-¡Quiero a todos en posición! ¡El entrenador parece todavía insatisfecho con su desempeño!

Sakuma le lanzó una mirada al entrenador, con el rabillo del ojo. Kidou estaba cruzado de brazos mirando al equipo.

De pronto, su asistente se acercó a él y sonrió mirando al campo.

-¿Qué nueva alineación haremos? -Preguntó, volteando de improviso hacia su jefe.

-Así está bien. -Dijo Kidou serenamente. -No es lo mejor que pueden hacer, pero tampoco me molesta.

Sakuma sonrió y se pasó los dedos por el cabello.

-Así. -Empezó a decir, acercándose más a Kidou. Y con ese tono suave y seductor en la voz que tanto le gustaba usar con él. Continuaba jugando con su largo cabello, hasta que se concentró por completo en su objetivo. -Que estás pensando en algo nuevo. -Dijo delineándose los labios con una pequeña y seductora sonrisa. -¿No es verdad?

Kidou no lo miró siquiera con el rabillo del ojo.

-Tú te encargarás de eso. -Respondió.

Sakuma pegó su brazo al de Kidou y pensó rápidamente: Tienes la corbata chueca.

-¡No te preocupes, Sakuma! ¡Para eso tiene manos! -Sakuma se estremeció convirtiéndose de pronto, en una harpía casi destruida.

Volteó furioso, y miró a su desagradable pesadilla acercarse.

Kidou, sonrió, sin dejar de ver el campo.

-Ja, vaya que es cierto. -Dijo Sakuma molesto, mirando filosamente a Fudou.

Éste sonrió odiosamente.

-No te desgastes, deja que él mismo lo haga. -Fudou se acercó al otro lado de Kidou, y colocó su codo sobre el hombro izquierdo del entrenador; sin dejar de verse a los ojos con Sakuma.

Fudou tenía esa ponzoñosa sonrisa suya en el rostro, y Sakuma se moría por arrancarle el cabello.

-Me sorprende mucho que estés aquí. -Dijo Sakuma alzando la ceja. -¿A qué vienes? ¿A sabotear nuestro equipo?

-Qué lindo eres, deberíamos salir un día. -Contestó Fudou, alzando el culo y recargándose más en Kidou. -Con esos comentarios, no me sorprende porqué Kidou sigue soltero.

"-Eres más celoso que la propia Haruna.

Una leve sonrisa de malicia se dibujo en el rostro de Kidou, y alzó la ceja izquierda.

Sakuma entrecerró el ojo que tenía descubierto.

-Me las vas a pagar. -Dijo como tanto solía hacerlo. -Espero que sigas así de confiado, el día en que despiertes completamente calvo.

-¿Eso a Kidou cuándo le ha molestado? -Respondió Fudou emocionado.

Sakuma gruñó y se apartó finalmente.

-Jaque Mate. -Dijo Kidou. Y miró de reojo al bastardo que tenía a su lado.

Fudou soltó una risita y miró a su premio.

-¿Te gusto? -Preguntó bajando la vista y haciendo un ademán con la mano izquierda; como si se presentara a sí mismo. Ciertamente estaba diferente: Llevaba una playera Azul "Prusia" con estampado blanco de tela; apenas cubriéndole el cinturón. Pantalones de mezclilla negros, ajustados, y zapatos de vestir con punta, del mismo color y con tacones bajos.

Regresó la vista hacia el rostro de Kidou y sonrió: Creo que un cambio de atuendo era lo mejor en mi primer día de trabajo.

Kidou asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, tal parece que sí.

Fudou se apartó sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Y cuál será mi función, entrenador cucaracha? -Preguntó con las manos tras la nuca. Aquella playera se levantó hasta casi la mitad de su ombligo.

Kidou frunció el ceño, enrojeciéndose.

-¿Cucaracha? -Preguntó sorprendido.

-Esos lentes. Me gustas, pero no puedo evitarlo. -Dijo Fudou inflando las mejillas.

-Bueno, bueno. -Kidou tragó saliva. -Ven a mi oficina, ahí es donde vas a trabajar.

Dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el extenso y oscuro pasillo saliendo del estadio.

-Ja-Ah, ya creo que Sakuma querrá traerme el café. -Dijo Fudou siguiendo a su jefe.

Tras llegar al despacho, y posteriormente a la oficina, Fudou miró el lugar bastante curioso.

-Quisiera que fueras a Raimon y empezaras a hacer unas entrevistas. -Dijo Kidou una vez que su muchacho entrara y cerrara la puerta.

-¿Entrevistas? -Preguntó Fudou sentándose en una silla, y viendo a Kidou rodear su escritorio y tomar su lugar.

-He pasado algo de tiempo con el equipo, pero me gustaría que al llegar, pudiera saber mejor como llevarme con ellos.

-Vaya, ahora quieres tener un trato humano con alguien más. -Dijo Fudou divertido. -Ya se me hacía raro verte tan frío. No te culpo, con ese asistente cerca.

Kidou soltó una risita: Sakuma no es malo, le agradezco de verdad todo lo que hace.

-Pero de eso a que se te ofrezca cada cinco minutos. -Fudou hizo un ruido chasqueando la lengua. -Qué poca dignidad tiene.

Se puso de pie y rodeó el escritorio del lado izquierdo, sentándose en la esquina a pocos centímetros de Kidou.

-Al menos a mi me gusta hacerte enojar. -Dijo sonriendo. -Y si te pasas de listo, soy capaz de ponerte en tu lugar.

Kidou empezó a reír, mientras Fudou le agarraba la corbata y la acomodaba él mismo.

-De eso estoy seguro. -Contestó Kidou. -Ahora, ¿Qué te parece si empiezas a trabajar? De verdad me gustaría mucho que tú fueras mi ayuda.

"-No quiero agobiar más a Haruna.

Fudou asintió con la cabeza, chasqueando la lengua.

-Yo te conseguiré la vida de cada niño. -Dijo. -Les daré hojas de papel y les pediré que me escriban su autobiografía con letra de molde en menos de quinientas palabras.

Kidou ahogó una risita, estaba aceptando gustoso todas aquellas tonterías que Fudou decía.

Éste se apartó.

-Me voy, regreso temprano y te digo como me fue.

Caminó hasta la puerta lentamente, aún mirando la oficina de Kidou.

-Te espero a fuera de Raimon a las dos de la tarde. -Habló éste, con los codos sobre su escritorio, y pegando las manos a sus labios. -Si te ofrecen galletas, no las aceptes.

Fudou soltó su risita y volteó el rostro.

-¿Y no probar la comida de las ayudantes? -Dijo odioso. -¿Pero qué crees que soy? ¿Inhumano? Me muero por comparar a las nuestras con ellas.

Kidou rió, y Fudou abrió la puerta saliendo de la oficina.

...

Cuando Fudou llegó a Raimon, y vio al extraño y joven equipo, no pudo evitar sonreír.

Se acercó hasta Haruna, bajando la cuesta y sin dejar de ver al campo. La primera en percatarse de su llegada, había sido Aoi; quién alzó ambas cejas conteniendo la respiración. Ichino y Aoyama, la miraron y al instante dirigieron la vista hacia lo que observaba.

-¿Pero quién es ese? -Preguntó Ichino en un susurro. Aoyama negó con la cabeza: No lo sé. -Dijo también, sin intenciones de que alguien se diera cuenta.

Aoi parpadeó, bastante asombrada del recién llegado; que miraba al equipo con una sonrisa leve y satisfecha. Midori miró a su kohai recelosamente, y después a los otros dos miembros del equipo.

Bufó y se cruzó de brazos mirando después al extraño y famélico adulto que se acercaba.

-¿Pero qué le ven todos de interesante? -Preguntó. -¿Qué nunca antes han visto un muchacho? Parecen señoritas. -Dirigió la vista y el comentario, directamente a Ichino y Aoyama.

-Creo conocerlo. -Susurró Ichino. -Pero no estoy muy seguro dónd-

-¿Dónde lo has visto tú? -Preguntó Midori interrumpiendo, cruzando la pierna y mirando de reojo a Akane. Pero ella ni siquiera prestaba atención.

Estaba demasiado ensimismada lanzando suspiros al viento y parpadeando dulcemente mirando al capitán.

-Ya debería saberlo. -Dijo Midori alzándose el fleco altivamente.

-No te ves muy ocupada. -Escuchó Haruna a su derecha, y se estremeció.

Alzó la vista y miró con ojos bien abiertos al emisor, recargado en un poste del techo sobre la banca.

-Eso es bueno, me preguntaba cuando verías un partido de práctica sin tener que estar grabando o sujetando una tabla con nombres y gráficas. -Dijo Fudou mirando al campo, y después bajó la vista, sonriendo.

-¡Fudou-kun! -Gritó Haruna emocionada poniéndose de pie y abrazando al instante al recién llegado.

Todo el equipo perdió la concentración y miró directamente a las bancas.

Fudou trastabilló hacia atrás sintiendo el cuerpo de Haruna sobre él.

Gimió y una vez que recuperó el equilibrio, la abrazó fuertemente.

-Fudou-kun, me da tanto gusto verte. -Dijo Haruna completamente feliz.

-¡Ah, claro! -Dijo Ichino sonriente, palmeándose la frente tan fuertemente que Akane se despabiló. -¡Fudou, Akio! ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? Es que era tan obvio.

Akane volteó: Fudou-san, no luce tanto como Fudou-san.

Éste y Haruna se separaron tomándose de las manos dulcemente.

-Fudou-kun, estás tan cambiado. -Dijo ella muy alegre.

-Y tú estás muy hermosa. -Dijo éste sonriendo sinceramente. -Ahora veo porqué Kidou te cuida tanto.

Los ojos de Haruna brillaron después de soltar una risita.

-¿Ya has visto a Kidou? -Preguntó emocionada.

-Bueno, ahora prácticamente trabajo con él. -Dijo Fudou sonriente.

Haruna gritó y volvió a lanzarse para abrazarlo.

-¡Pero qué felicidad! ¡Qué bueno que tú y mi hermano estén trabajando juntos!

Fudou casi no sentía las costillas.

-¿Me permites un momento? -Preguntó con voz rasposa.

-Oh, claro. -Dijo Haruna apartándose completamente apenada.

-Gracias. -Dijo Fudou volviendo a sentir su cuerpo y soltando un suspiro.

Dirigió la vista al campo y gritó con las manos al rededor de la boca.

-¡Escuchen! ¡Vengo de parte del entrenador Kidou! ¡Me ha pedido que hable con ustedes y los escuche! ¡Así que uno por uno vendrán aquí y tendremos una leve conversación!

Todos fruncieron el ceño.

Fudou bufó.

Apartó las manos furioso y empezó a hacer ademanes con ellas: ¡Bueno! ¡Sino vienen y sientan su trasero en esta banca yo mismo me encargaré de masacrarlos a balonazos hasta que me canse! ¡¿Está claro?

Tanto Haruna como las ayudantes, parecieron fruncir el ceño apenadas.

-¡Así que empezaré por orden alfabético! ¡Y se van a callar y van a obedecer sino quieren perder alguna maldita extremidad! -Berreó. -¡Amagi Daichi eres el primero y más te vale venir aquí con buena cara o te pateo!

Todo mundo volteó a ver al pobre Amagi, quien tragó saliva. Kariya le dirigió una sonrisa maldosa y reprimió una risita.

-¡¿Y tú de qué te ríes? ¡Ya te quiero ver sentando tu trasero en esta banca! -Gritó Fudou de pronto.

Kariya bajó la sonrisa completamente helado, no esperaba que Fudou lo viera.

Y todo el equipo, especialmente Kirino, reprimieron su propia risita. Kariya se cruzó de brazos molesto.

Finalmente a Amagi no le quedó de otra que ir hasta donde Fudou. Ichino y Aoyama se apartaron y le dieron espacio a su sempai. Fudou estaba a la izquierda de Haruna, y esperó con el pie izquierdo doblado sobre la banca, a que Amagi llegara.

-Bueno, bueno. -Empezó a decir Fudou cruzándose de brazos. -No pienso comerte, simplemente.

Amagi tragó saliva esperando lo peor.

-Quiero que me cuentes lo que piensas del equipo, lo que piensas de que Kidou empezara a hacerse cargo de ustedes, y sobre todo...

Fudou alzó las cejas, haciendo una pausa. Haruna y todo el resto del equipo y ayudantes contuvieron la respiración.

-Que me digas como te sientes con todo esto.

Amagi suspiró bajando la guardia y sonrió aliviado. Al igual que Haruna, que estaba con el alma en un hilo.

Incluso Kariya casi se cae de espaldas muerto de alivio.

Fudou no era tan malo como parecía y sabían que solía ser.

Amagi asintió con la cabeza, y empezó a contarle todo a Fudou.

En tanto, por órdenes de éste, Shindou reanudó la práctica, y el equipo regresó a la normalidad; hasta que cada uno empezara a abandonar su posición una vez que Fudou los llamara.

Tras terminar con Amagi, todo mundo lo esperó para saber cómo le había ido. La expresión de tranquilidad de éste y el alivio que había sentido después de hablar con el recién llegado; habían convencido al resto de que estaba bien.

Y no se molestaron más cuando empezó a llamarlos uno por uno con voz enérgica. Simplemente corrían o daban un pase si tenían el balón, y abandonaban el campo.

Apenas para medio día, y Fudou apenas había hablado con Aoyama e Ichino también. Iba tan lento y escuchaba tan atento, que incluso los muchachos sentían la confianza suficiente de contarle más cosas de las que él les había pedido, o de las que ellos debían decir.

Pero a Fudou pareció no importarle.

Y Haruna estaba demasiado feliz de verlo siendo tan amable y atento. Incluso las ayudantes del equipo vieron con buenos ojos semejante muestra de confianza. Tanto, que Midori se burlaba de Akane y le decía que hablara con Fudou para que le contara lo que ella sentía por Shindou.

Akane se apenó enormemente, y aunque Fudou estaba demasiado ocupado haciéndole caso a Aoyama; estiró la cabeza hacia un lado y sonrió: Claro, si tú quieres puedes contarme, nunca dije que solo hablaría con los jugadores. Él me mandó a hablar con los integrantes de Raimon, así que esperaré a que llegue a Yamana, tal vez me tarde pero estaré aquí todo el día. -Alzó las cejas e infló las mejillas.

Akane sonrió levemente, completamente apenada y con la cámara a la altura de la nariz. Asintió con la cabeza.

-Que bueno. -Dijo Fudou, y luego dirigió la vista a Midori. -Me encantará que te desahogues. -Dijo alzando las dos cejas, hablando en tono gracioso. -Disculpa, ¿En qué estábamos tú y yo? -Y luego regresó con Aoyama, quien había volteado la cabeza para contemplar a Akane.

Midori se puso roja y tragó saliva.

Akane soltó una risita y luego regresó sus pensamientos hacia el capitán.

Cuando terminó con Ichino, eran cuarto para las dos. Se levantó de la banca, tomando un onigiri que Aoi le había dado.

-¡Regreso en un par de horas! -Gritó. -No se vayan a desesperar.

Regresó a Haruna: Me voy. -Besó su frente y echó a correr subiendo la cuesta.

-Oh, claro. -Dijo Haruna sorprendida, sin darse cuenta de que Fudou ya iba a medio camino.

Éste echó a correr atravesando la enorme escuela que ahora era Raimon, y llegó hasta la salida.

-Faltan diez minutos. -Habló Kidou cruzado de brazos, esperando recargado sobre la puerta de su auto.

-La puntualidad es algo muy importante. -Dijo Fudou. -¿A dónde me vas a llevar?

-Es una sorpresa. -Dijo Kidou. -Entra al auto, tenemos toda una tarde.

-No lo creo. -Dijo Fudou. -Tengo a más de medio equipo esperándome, y quiero hablar con todos.

Kidou sonrió enormemente.

-Sabía que tú entenderías mi punto. -Dijo satisfecho.

Fudou asintió con la cabeza acercándose a Kidou. Lo tomó del hombro y sonrió.

-Bueno, amor. -Alzó las cejas. -Somos el uno para el otro y sino. Ya me encargaré de deshacerme de tu complemento.

Kidou rió encantado.

-Vámonos, anda. -Abrió la puerta. -¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?

-Dos horas. -Dijo Fudou tomando el borde de la puerta. -Sigue Kageyama, y de verdad quiero escucharlo todo.

Se metió al auto, mientras Kidou cerraba su puerta con una gran sonrisa, y se dirigía al otro extremo del coche, para ir a su lugar.


	3. Raimon

**3**

**Las Bancas del Raimon**

-Así que mañana empezará tu primer día en Raimon. -Dijo Fudou mirando a Kidou. -Ya veo, eso quiere decir que ahora trabajaré al aire libre.

Kidou asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y el equipo? -Preguntó.

-Me encanta. -Fudou se estremeció. -He hablado con cinco, pero de verdad me gusta todo lo que dicen. Es bastante divertido.

-Sabía que tú eras el indicado. -Dijo Kidou.

-Hablas como si ya te hubieras casado conmigo. -Fudou le quitó los lentes y jugueteó con ellos. -Debiste ver a Haruna, cuando le dije que iba a trabajar contigo, gritó emocionada y me abrazó al instante.

Kidou empezó a reír.

-¿Acaso ella sabe algo que yo no? -Preguntó Fudou alzando la ceja derecha.

-Simplemente, es una mujer. -Dijo Kidou parpadeando, y con una sonrisa en el rostro. -Las mujeres tienen ese no se qué, saben cuando dos personas se gustan y esa clase de cosas extrañas.

"-Durante el torneo llegó a verme tan sonriente, que me intimidaba cuando lo hacía. Incluso cuando supe que te habías ido, ella fue la primera en darse cuenta del cómo me sentía.

"-Aunque, a simple vista nadie lo hubiera imaginado, Haruna sabía que me sentía desanimado.

-Creo que entonces fuimos demasiado obvios cuando chicos. -Habló Fudou alzando ambas cejas. -Y si no fue así, entonces simplemente vio que ambos empezábamos a gustarnos.

Kidou asintió con la cabeza. Fudou se echó para atrás y estiró el pie acariciando las espinillas de Kidou, debajo de la mesa.

-¿Cuándo te mudas a mi apartamento? -Preguntó colocando los brazos tras la nuca.

-Pero si tú vas a mi casa. -Dijo Kidou con ojos brillantes.

Fudou echó a reír.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres que deje mi madriguera y me mude a tu enorme y lujosa mansión? -Sonrió. -Olvídalo, no me muevo de ahí. Me gusta mi hogar.

"-Así que tú vas a dejar tu casa que vale más que medio Hokkaido, y vas a mudarte a mi modesta casita británica.

-¿Por qué siempre haces alusión a Fubuki? -Preguntó Kidou riéndose.

-Pues ¿Por qué será? ¡Él me puso la casa! -Rió Fudou.

Había tenido una mañana tan noble, que sería raro que dejara de pronto de ser tan bastardo.

Esa misma tarde regresó a Raimon y terminó de hablar con los miembros del equipo.

-Con que Hikaru Kageyama. -Dijo inflando las mejillas. -Qué va. -Sonrió. -Vamos a charlar.

Escuchó atentamente, y en más de una ocasión le dio la razón. Pero se sintió bien hablando con él, al igual que Hikaru.

Cuando llegó con Kariya no pudo evitar reírse y esperar a que éste berreara y le soltara algunas cosas.

Kirino se quejó de él y al mismo tiempo reconoció que era buen elemento.

Justo lo que Kariya había dicho de él.

Fudou frunció el ceño, y a ambos los miró maliciosamente cuando, sin saberlo, el uno había hablado sobre el otro: Primero quejándose, y después reconociendo su capacidad y forma de jugar.

De pronto le llegaron a la mente los Campos Asesinos, y un Tercer Pingüino Emperador. Y no pudo evitar reír.

Por supuesto que se sorprendió del enorme entusiasmo que mostraba Matsukaze cuando llegó hasta él, Fudou mismo estaba demasiado sorprendido.

Una y otra vez pensaba levemente en un Fudou de catorce años, apático y huraño, que de pronto escuchaba a su espalda, los gritos y brincos de un emocionado y noble Endou, que deseaba entregar su corazón a sus compañeros, y jugar el partido como si fuera su vida misma.

Y no pudo evitar sentir un bonito calor invadir su corazón.

¿Quién pensaría que volvería a escuchar a alguien, hablar tan bonito del fútbol? Tal vez por ello su humor mejoró mucho más.

También se sorprendió con Nishizono, si bien no era exactamente como su amigo, también hablaba emocionado y continuamente brincaba sobre la banca. Los ojos de Fudou iban y venían arriba abajo hasta que pareció marearse. Aoi y Haruna echaron a reír al verlo tan mareado.

Esperó con las cejas alzadas y las mejillas infladas, a que Midori empezara a hablar. Bastante huraña y a la vez enérgica, le gustó su temperamento. Aunque escuchó mucho acerca de Tenma y su fútbol en ella, también de como apoyaba al equipo y bastante más sobre Ryouma.

Cuando llegó con Shindou escuchó atento sobre cómo había sido todo antes de que Tenma llegara, hablaba mucho sobre el Quinto Sector, y también sobre Tsurugi y la pelea que tuvieron cuando intentó acabar con el club.

Así como cuando desobedecieron por primera vez las órdenes del Seitei, y del cómo llegaron hasta el Holy Road.

Aoi le contó sobre su llegada al equipo, y de todo lo que habían pasado desde entonces. Ella era como la Aki personal de su propio Endou. Fudou sonrió contento, y siguió escuchando.

Tsurugi le contó sobre Yuuichi y su antigua relación con el Seitei. También del partido en Teikoku, y de la enorme determinación que Tenma poseía.

Endou regresó a su mente, no lucía como él, y tal vez no decía lo mismo; pero había relación y en todo el día, su mente regresaba hacia él.

Y finalmente fue el turno de Akane.

La miró, con ambos pies doblados sobre la banca, y la barbilla pegada a las rodillas.

-Bueno, vamos a comenzar. -Dijo tranquilo. -Shindou.

La sola mención de ese nombre la hizo sonrojarse.

Como esperaba, Akane solamente le habló de él, y lo hacía con tanta devoción que Fudou pensó un momento en la absurda situación de Kazuya. Aunque, la diferencia era que Akane parecía ser consciente completamente de todo lo que hacía, y parecía sentir pena y miedo en decirle a Shindou cualquier cosa. Además, era una persona demasiado delicada y tranquila, como para armar todo un espectáculo que hacía, indudablemente, que cualquiera sintiera pena por Ichinose.

Al final del día, Fudou se levantó dándole ánimos a la apenada y dulce Akane, y miró a Haruna.

-Ya está aquí. -Dijo. Haruna volteó el rostro y miró a su hermano. -Creo que tiene bastantes cosas importantes qué decir.

Y cuando Kidou bajó hasta el campo, ahora encendido por las enormes luces; les dirigió unas palabras al equipo.

En ellas expresaba su deseo de llevarse mejor con todos, y había asegurado que no sería la última vez que su compañero hablaría con ellos.

El equipo pareció sentirse bastante bien respecto a eso.

Una vez que todos marcharon a casa, no sin antes agradecerle a Fudou, e invitarlo a cenar a casa (Tenma), fue que Kidou se acercó hasta él y Haruna.

-Mañana que empecemos a trabajar, me gustaría que me dijeran todo lo que no les parece sobre lo que tenga planeado hacer.

Fudou y Haruna asintieron.

-Bueno, sin nada más que decir. Vamos a casa.

-Pero iré con Matsukaze. -Apeló Fudou. -Yo quiero ir a su casa y comer lo que Kino haya hecho. -Haruna rió.

-Vaya, de verdad no esperaba eso. -Kidou alzó las cejas. -Tenía pensado que fuéramos los tres a algún lado.

-Matsukaze me está esperando a fuera del colegio con Nishizono y Sorano. -Dijo Fudou. -Así que creo que los veré a ambos hasta mañana temprano.

-Claro, no quiero agobiarte. -Dijo Kidou sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Me da mucho gusto que estén juntos. -Haruna los abrazó a ambos. -Y pensar que sólo tuve que esperar diez años a que esto sucediera.

Fudou y Kidou se voltearon a ver.

-Yo sigo siendo soltero. -Dijo Fudou.

Kidou frunció el ceño.

-¿Debería pedírtelo? -Preguntó.

Fudou lanzó su risita.

-Ja, qué va. Los veré mañana.

Se alejó saludando con la mano.

-¡Hasta mañana, Fudou-kun! -Gritó Haruna alegre. -Bueno, hermano. Nos hemos quedado solos.

Kidou le lanzó una última mirada a Fudou y sonrió. Después miró a Haruna.

-Hay un pequeño lugar nuevo, hubiera querido que él viniera, pero con eso de que aparentemente es libre. -Se cruzó de brazos molesto. Haruna sonrió divertida. -Bueno, vamos, te llevaré.

Se alejó con Haruna tomándolo del brazo.

A la mañana siguiente, Fudou estaba por salir de casa, cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Estaba en pijama, y abrió de mala gana.

-¡Kidou! -Gritó con ojos bien abiertos.

-Sí, soy yo. -Dijo éste algo molesto. Fudou entrecerró los ojos. -Vine a decirte,

-Que no me preocupe, que estoy despedido. -Fudou alzó los brazos. -Bueno, bueno, iré a pedir empleo a la casa de Hiroto.

-¡¿Qué? -Kidou se exaltó. -¡No! ¿Qué disparates dices?

-¿Entonces? -Fudou se cruzó de brazos. -Vienes aquí a estas horas y lo haces molesto.

Kidou frunció el ceño.

-Venía a invitarte a desayunar. -Dijo volviendo a molestarse. -Pero veo que no te ha hecho gracia mi visita.

"-Además, supongo que te molesta que te agobie.

Lo decía molesto, y Fudou entendió a su propia manera.

-Tal vez fue mala idea que aceptara tu trabajo. -Dijo. -¿Sabes? Creo que muchas cosas han sido mala idea.

-Concuerdo. -Dijo Kidou.

-Me dio mucho gusto verte otra vez. -Fudou alzó las cejas. -Que pasen buen torneo.

Kidou entrecerró los ojos debajo de los anteojos y salió de la casa.

Fudou cerró la puerta, y regresó a la cama.


	4. A Golpes

**_*¡Hola querida lectora! Este es un pequeño y rápido anuncio, es importante que lo leas, quizá pueda ayudarte; de otro modo, no me tomaría un pequeño tiempo para publicarlo antes de algún episodio._**

_Recién existe un sitio que tiene como propósito el dar una especie de asesoría (no podría definirlo como tal, pero va ligado a ello) personal, a la hora de realizar algún fanfic. Son cosas sencillas: Se parte desde la ortografía (si es que así es el caso) hasta cosas más complejas como la narración o el planteamiento correcto de las ideas de la autora._

_Obviamente, se respetan los puntos de vista de la escritora (o escritor) y toda la trama de sus historias. Simplemente es una pequeña guía, tampoco se pretende que la autora haga cuanto se le indique, es opcional, y no pretende cambiar la forma de pensar o de formular ideas de la persona._

_**¿Quién hace estas cosas?** Bueno, otras autoras (ya sea de aquí, de mundo yaoi, etc) son las que se encargan de hacer todas estas cosas. Cada una de ellas tiene un punto de vista y estilo diferente, puedes acudir con quien prefieras y hacerle saber todas tus dudas. Ella revisará tu trabajo y te dirá lo que cree conveniente que puedes añadirle o quitarle._

_Es decisión tuya si aceptas el consejo, o no._

_ Si te interesa, envíame un mensaje para darte más información._

_¡Muchas gracias por tu valiosa atención!_

...

**4**

**¡Mátalo!**

-¿Dónde está Fudou-kun? -Preguntó Haruna de pie, mirando fijamente a Kidou.

-No va a venir. -Dijo Kidou seriamente. Sentado con las piernas y brazos cruzados. -Será mejor que te concentres en el equipo.

Haruna frunció el ceño molesta.

-¡Será mejor que vayas por él! -Gritó con la lista de formación en el brazo. -¡Y será mejor que lo hagas de buena manera!

-Fudou es un estúpido. -Dijo Kidou irritado. Y al insultarlo, sintió un dolor en el pecho. -No iré a rogarle.

"-Además, me dejó muy claro ayer que solamente estaba jugando.

Haruna sonrió, pareció darse cuenta del problema.

Volvió a sentarse a la izquierda de su hermano y suspiró tranquila.

-Ya deberías saber cómo es él. -Dijo. -¿Qué no es por eso que él te gusta?

Kidou alzó la ceja.

-No esperes que se sienta comprometido, o que sea cariñoso contigo. -Haruna miró a Kidou de reojo. -¿O sí?

Kidou pareció tranquilizarse.

-Pero si no quieres que él esté contigo, lo entenderá.

-No. -Dijo Kidou dándose cuenta de todo. -Yo no quiero que-

-¡Traje comida! -Gritó una voz al otro lado de las bancas.

Fudou gritaba y miraba al equipo. Todo mundo sonrió y salió del campo para encontrarse nuevamente con Fudou.

Haruna suspiró aliviada, Kidou se puso de pie y caminó hasta él.

Fudou les dio a las ayudantes lo que había traído y miró al equipo comer animados. Kidou llegó hasta su derecha, pero Fudou no dijo algo.

-¿Podemos hablar? -Susurró Kidou a su oído.

Fudou asintió con la cabeza y se alejó con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

Kidou y él caminaron hasta salir del campo, y se detuvieron a algunos minutos de él.

-Ya entendí que no somos nada. -Dijo Kidou cruzándose de brazos. Fudou entornó los ojos.

-Bueno, ¿Y qué? -Preguntó fastidiado. -¿Solamente para esto me haces salir del campo?

Kidou frunció el ceño.

Era como solía ser. Un Fudou huraño que se molestaba por cualquier comentario.

-No. -Continuó Kidou. -Pero no quiere decir que voy a permitir que alguien más se te acerque.

Fudou alzó las cejas, con una sonrisa de asombro.

-¿Y quién eres tú para decidir eso? -Preguntó de forma bastarda.

-Soy tu jefe, y soy la persona más interesada en tí. -Respondió Kidou.

Fudou gruñó y le lanzó un golpe en el pecho, cerca del hombro.

-¡¿Qué te pasa? -Gritó Kidou molesto.

-¡Así juego yo! -Gritó Fudou enojado. -¡Tú no me cuidas! ¡No eres quién para mandarme!

-¿Y por eso me pegas?

-No quiero que te me acerques.

-Eres un tonto, Fudou. Estás arruinando todo.

-¡Eres tú! Eres anticuado, ya deberías saber cómo soy. No entiendo porqué te molestas por estupideces, creo que por eso nunca llegamos a nada. Me largo, que Sakuma te cuide, le gusta que lo mandes.

Y se empezó a alejar molesto, con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Claro, resulta que eres tan cínico y odioso.

-¡Como sea!

Pero no parecía ser el mejor final. Kidou dio la vuelta, y pensó dos veces hacia qué lado caminar.

Y se estaba quedando sin tiempo.

Se echó a correr rumbo a Fudou y lo sujetó fuertemente por la espalda, alzándolo en vilo.

-¡¿Pero qué mierda te pasa? ¡Bájame o te mataré, maldito estúpido! ¡Te mataré, infeliz! ¡Te lo juro!

Kidou no escuchó. Fudou se retorcía y maldecía, lanzando saliva por todas partes. Sus brazos estaban atrapados entre los de Kidou.

-¡Haz lo que quieras! ¡De cualquier modo, te llevaré a mi casa y te encerraré hasta que decidas comportarte!

-¡¿Tú y cuántos más?

-Conmigo basta.

Fudou golpeó sus espinillas y fue liberado tras un agudo gemido. Cuando estaba por correr, Kidou se le arrojó encima y lo tiró de bruces contra el suelo.

Empezaron a rodar y a jalarse del cabello y cara, a rasguñarse y a decirse insultos. Mirándose a los ojos, fulminándose mutuamente, sintiendo la cólera arder por todo su cuerpo.

Fudou le dio un puñetazo a Kidou, y éste respondió con uno para Fudou. Estaban llenos de pasto y hojas, y se jalaban la piel intentando arrancársela.

Kidou tomó a Fudou de los hombros, aferrando fuertemente y clavándole los dedos, y lo azotó contra el pasto bruscamente. Fudou gimió agresivamente y empezó a estrangular a Kidou.

Siguieron matándose entre sí, hasta que gritaron fuertemente con todo lo que tenían; tanto, que lejos, el equipo miró a todas direcciones intentando encontrar el sonido, y Haruna los tranquilizó nerviosa, obligándolos a permanecer en su lugar.

-Aoi, prepara el botiquín. -Le susurró al oído. Aoi soltó un suspiro asustada, y después asintió con la cabeza.

"-Lo vamos a necesitar. -Susurró Haruna, aún más bajo.

Fudou y Kidou terminaron aquella infernal agresión una vez que gritaron, y luego se tiraron cada uno al lado del pasto.

-¡Muérete! -Gritó Fudou. -¡Muérete!

-Púdrete. -Le contestó Kidou.

Fudou se arrastró hasta Kidou, quien se había logrado sentar. Le asestó otro golpe en el pecho, y tras el quejido de Kidou; rodeó su cuello y lo lamió levemente en la mejilla.

-Eres mío. -Dijo Fudou mordiéndole la mejilla, y alzándose para morderle la frente. Kidou tenía la cara casi en el estómago de Fudou, lo sujetó por la espalda, y exaló.

Fudou regresó hasta el rostro de Kidou y pegaron nariz con nariz. Kidou aún lo sujetaba, ahora de la cadera con la mano derecha, y con la otra lo agarraba por la parte posterior del muslo.

Fudou volvió a lamerlo, esta vez en el pómulo, y se acurrucó en su rostro.

-No volvamos a pelear por estupideces. -Dijo Kidou. -Ya no voy a tomarme las cosas tan enserio.

-Ya no voy a joder demasiado. -Contestó Fudou.

Se pusieron de pie adoloridos, y caminaron agarrándose uno del otro de la cintura.

Y tras casi diez minutos, llegaron en plena comida.

Todo el equipo los miró asombrados. Unos soltando los onigiris, y otros más con el bocado a medio masticar.

-Una pequeña pelea. -Dijo Kidou pasando saliva difícilmente. Él y Fudou ahora se sujetaban de los hombros, con el brazo tras la espalda. -Fudou y yo tuvimos diferencias.

-Es un poco necio, ya sé. -Dijo Fudou. -No me entiende, me cayó mal.

-Pero asunto resuelto. -Dijo Kidou.

Aquellas caras parecían aterradas ahora. Nunca se hubieran imaginado a Kidou lanzándosele a golpes a alguien.

-Onigiris, que rico. -Dijo Fudou. -Si tuviera todos mis dientes y sintiera mi estómago, seguro que me comería como diez. -Dijo añorando tener un intestino.

Haruna caminó hasta ellos y los llevó a la enfermería.

-Botiquín, -Rió nerviosa. -¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? -Y los alejó tan pronto como pudo del equipo.

Cuando hubo pasado el aparente peligro, y las miradas curiosas y aterradas poco a poco volvían a la comida. Haruna los aferró molesta de la nuca y ambos contuvieron el dolor.

-¿Pero en qué estaba pensando yo? ¿En qué estaban pensando ustedes, mejor dicho? -Preguntó molesta. -Una pelea, está bien. ¿Pero intentar matarse entre sí? ¿Eso a qué lado los iba a llevar?

Ninguno dijo algo.

Pasaron parte de la tarde en la enfermería, y para cuando el cielo empezó a enrojecerse, fue cuando salieron.

Kidou les ofreció a todos una disculpa, y les dio algunas instrucciones para mañana. Obviamente, sentado en la banca. Al igual que Fudou.

El campo empezó a despejarse, hasta que solamente quedaron los tres otra vez.

-¿Y tienen fuerzas para llegar a casa? -Preguntó Haruna. Aún parecía molesta.

-La casa de Kino me queda cerca. -Dijo Fudou. -Pero no quiero fastidiarla.

-Qué considerado. -Dijo Kidou.

-Vamos, me encargaré de ver por ambos. -Haruna se cruzó de brazos. -Viene por mí en veinte minutos.

-Ah, qué bueno. -Kidou frunció el ceño. Si no estuviera adolorido, muy probablemente se cruzaría de brazos y se mostraría soberbio.

-¿Aún tienes ganas de ponerte celoso? Pero que aburrido eres. -Atacó Fudou mirándolo sorprendido.

-Fingiré que no oí eso. -Dijo Kidou.

Haruna entornó los ojos conteniendo el enojo.

-Fingiré que ambos han madurado. -Dijo, y se sentó en medio de ambos.

Permanecieron callados, mirando el pasto. Hasta que llegó.

-¡Haruna! ¡Ya estoy... -Tachimukai tragó saliva y miró sorprendido la espléndida escena. -Dios. -Hizo una mueca de pena, como si él hubiera sido el que había metido la pata.

Bajó hasta el campo, y se encontró con todos.

-Oh, vaya. Pero qué... -Haruna negó con la cabeza. Mejor es que no preguntara algo.

-Vendrán a casa. -Habló. -Espero que eso no interrumpa los planes.

-¿Planes? -Preguntó Kidou.

-Si no me doliera el brazo y si Haruna no estuviera en medio, te daría un golpe en el brazo. -Bufó Fudou.

Haruna entornó los ojos nuevamente, y Tachimukai sonrió apenado, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del saco.

-No, claro que no. -Dijo. -De todos modos, no esperábamos hacer mucho esta noche. ¿Cierto? -Haruna asintió.

-¿Disculpa? -Volvió a asombrarse Kidou.

-Osh, cierra la boca. ¿Ya puedes dejarla en paz? -Fudou seguía molesto.

Haruna sonrió apenada.

-Mejor vámonos ya, antes de que se ponga peor. -Se puso de pie. -¿Te sentirás bien si te llevas a Fudou-kun? Si fuera al revés, seguro que Kidou tiene algo de fuerza para intentar matarte.

Tachimukai frunció el ceño, helado: ¿Qué?

-Nada, nada. -Rió Haruna tomando a su hermano. -Tonterías. Ahora, Kidou, pórtate bien. -Dijo aún apenada. Y luego cambió su actitud: Antes de que me arrepienta y te deje pasar la noche en la banca. -Dijo molesta.

Kidou tragó saliva: No, voy a intentar matarlo. -Dijo. Tachimukai no sabía si sentir alivio, o tener más miedo. -Ya tengo suficiente por hoy.

-¿Pero? -Dijo Haruna frunciendo el ceño, con una sonrisa maliciosa, reprimiendo su ira.

-Pero nada. -Terminó de decir Kidou. -Ya debería entender que no tengo que ponerme así.

-Bien dicho. -Dijo Haruna. -Podremos irnos en paz.

-Ya era hora. -Dijo Fudou. -¿Oye? ¿Y podrías ayudarme con un asunto? -Preguntó mirando a Tachimukai.

-¿Eh? ¿A quién quieres hundir? -Preguntó Tachimukai sorprendido.

-Qué va, es para que te hagas una orden de restricción. -Dijo Fudou. -Si intenta atacarte, no podrá hacerte nada.

Tachimukai rió nervioso.

-Espero que sepas subir solo las escaleras. -Dijo Haruna. -Tú, y mi hermano.

-No dije algo. -Alegó Kidou serenamente.

-Pues por si sucede. -Respondió ella. -Ahora, empecemos a subir. Ya es tarde, y quiero tener esa cena.

-La dama ha hablado. -Dijo Fudou. -Bueno, entonces... ¿Podremos cenar con ustedes?

Tanto Haruna como Tachimukai, asintieron.

-Qué bueno. -Fudou sonrió aliviado. -No he comido, aún tengo débil el estómago.

Rió levemente, antes de que le doliera todo el cuerpo.

Y empezaron a subir la verde y fresca cuesta de pasto.


	5. Novio Celoso

**5**

**¡Escúpelo!**

Kidou aguardaba de pie en el estadio de Teikoku. Hacía un tiempo que no regresaba, y sentía una natural nostalgia el encontrarse ahí.

Esperaba a Sakuma y Fudou, a quienes había citado para darles algunas indicaciones. Sakuma, quien estaba ahora al frente del equipo, naturalmente había sido el primero en llegar.

Únicamente esperaba la llegada de Kidou para lanzarse al ataque.

-¿Luce bien, no lo crees? -Preguntó interesantemente, con esa sonrisa perversa en el rostro. Se acercó a la diestra de Kidou tal cual solía hacer hasta hace una semana.

-Bastante bien. -Respondió Kidou sin hacerle caso. -Lo has mantenido como debe ser, eso es bueno.

Sakuma no esperaba un alago más cálido, así que no se decepcionó.

-¿Cómo te trata Raimon? -Preguntó pegando el brazo al de Kidou.

-Siempre ha sido mucho más cálido. -Respondió Kidou, esta vez sonriendo levemente. -Es natural que me sienta a gusto.

-¿No extrañas Teikoku? -Volvió a preguntar Sakuma. Mirando a su presa, con profunda lujuria.

-Sí, pero sé que está en buenas manos. -Respondió Kidou sin más. -Aún cuando Endou regrese, le pediré que me deje quedarme a ayudarlo.

Sakuma pareció un poco decepcionado. Sin embargo, aquel sentimiento desapareció al momento mismo de haber sido creado. Justo cuando un instinto bestial le ordenó que ejecutara su plan.

Se lanzó sin más al cuello del entrenador y lo besó con profunda tranquilidad. Mordiendo sus labios, abriendo y cerrando los suyos propios. Rodeando el cuello del estratega posesivamente.

Kidou trastabilló al sentir repentinamente el cuerpo de Sakuma sobre el suyo. Todo fue tan rápido, ni siquiera pudo contener la respiración o emitir algún suspiro. Y tan pronto como se dio cuenta de aquella realidad, afortunadamente para Sakuma que aquello ocurriera un poco tarde; tomó al muchacho de los brazos y se dispuso a apartarlo.

Mientras, Sakuma, continuaba aferrándose a su cuello sin dejar de besar y morder.

-Eres una puta. -Escuchó Kidou de pronto.

Fudou entró en escena, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón de vestir. Caminó lentamente hacia aquella aberrante dupla. Sakuma no tuvo más remedio que apartarse por voluntad propia, mirando a Fudou con un semblante triunfante y lleno de placer, deslizando sus manos por el pecho de Kidou y saboreando su victoria con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

En tanto que Kidou, no tenía alguna clase de coloración en el rostro.

-¿Qué intentas hacer? ¿Quitarme a mi novio? -Preguntó Fudou desinteresado.

Sakuma se pasó la lengua por los labios y volvió a sonreír.

-Como si un simple beso fuera suficiente para que excitaras a Kidou. -Fudou sonrió. Se acercó a su chico y lamió levemente su mejilla derecha.

Kidou sonrió inmediatamente, perversa y lujuriosamente, y tomó a Fudou de la cintura. Fudou lo rodeó de cuello y miró a Sakuma con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Y bien? -Preguntó con una perversa y bastarda sonrisa en el rostro. -¿Ya te quedó claro tu lugar? -Entrecerró los ojos, tal cual afilados y brillantes bajo el fleco.

Sakuma gruñó y gritó como nunca en su vida.

Era capaz de caerse de rodillas y empezar a soltar una sarta de insultos en mil y un lenguas, y todos ellos hacia Fudou. Pero aún conservaba alguna insignificante pisca de dignidad.

-Valía la pena intentarlo. -Dijo intentando recuperar su actitud altanera.

En tanto, Fudou se separó de Kidou y se acercó hasta él. Claro, con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, ya has probado a mi hombre. -Dijo feliz. -Y tal vez creas que has ganado mucho con ello. ¿Pero sabes qué?

-¿Qué? -Preguntó Sakuma receloso.

-Que haré que se te olvide a que sabe. -Aferró a Sakuma por la nuca y se le encimó besándolo al instante mismo en que sintió ambas bocas acercarse.

Sakuma se horrorizó e intentó zafarse de Fudou, quien lo aferraba fuertemente y con enorme placer por joderle la vida.

Kidou no pudo evitar sonreír perversamente, pensando en cuán bastardo era Fudou. Y más que antes deseó que sólo él estuviera a su lado.

Fudou meneaba su reptiliana y viscosa lengua por la cavidad bucal de Sakuma, con enfermo placer y muerto de risa. Recorría su paladar y jugaba cruelmente con la propia lengua del pobre y humillado muchacho. Le lanzó unas cuantas mordidas, le pasó suficiente saliva, y finalmente lo soltó lamiendo la parte izquierda de su labio.

Fudou se echó a carcajear como nunca en su vida, con una mueca de absoluto placer: Desde los ojos cerrados dejando caer lágrimas de alegría, hasta la enorme sonrisa que se marcaba de oreja a oreja en aquel blanquecino rostro suyo.

Reía y reía, escupiendo y lanzando grandes bocanadas de aire. Reía estruendosamente, inflando y contrayendo su pecho y pulmones una y otra y otra vez. Reía lanzando veneno a través de su esófago, reía mirando al techo, con el fleco tapándole los ojos tiernamente.

Sakuma había caído de espaldas, con una mezcla de asco y suciedad en su interior. Y se deslizaba con las manos hacia atrás, tal cual una asquerosa alimaña muerta de miedo. Aquel semblante triunfante se había convertido en uno irreconocible y consumido: Parecía tener siete años más encima, tenía una enorme ojera bajo su ojo descubierto, y el cabello era un desastre.

Fudou no paraba de reír, y cada vez que lo hacía y abría los ojos bajando la cara, al ver a Sakuma, inmediatamente recuperaba sus fuerzas y la motivación y reía más que al principio.

Pobre Sakuma, se sentía y veía casi tan mal como si le hubiesen arrebatado la virginidad en un instante. Aunque ¿No era eso lo que Fudou había hecho?

-¡Estúpido! -Gritó Sakuma poniéndose de pie.

-Fudou. -Kidou tomó a su bastardo de los brazos, indicándole que se detuviera.

-Ah, Kidou, eres tan aburrido. -Fudou sonrió y calló tras una última risita perversa.

-Diría que esto servirá de lección. -Intentó decir Kidou. -Pero mejor no digo algo más.

Sakuma lo miró con molestia.

-¿Qué querías decirnos, eh? -Preguntó Fudou recargando el codo en el hombro derecho de Kidou.

-Sí, y que sea pronto. -Alegó Sakuma molesto.

-Tengo información reciente del Quinto Sector. -Dijo Kidou cruzándose de brazos. -Y tengo una tarea para cada uno.

Fudou frunció el ceño, en tanto Sakuma pareció inquietarse.

Kidou los condujo a su oficina, con Sakuma caminando dos pasos atrás del famélico Fudou.

Ninguno volvió a atacarse.

El camino al despacho y posteriormente a la oficina de Kidou, nunca fue tan placentero para el bastardo que continuaba carcajeándose en el interior.

Una vez que Kidou se encerró con ambos, fue que comenzó oficialmente la íntima reunión.

-El Seitei ha estado haciendo tratos con algunas escuelas que ni siquiera habían sido incluidas en los planes del comienzo. -Empezó a decir cruzándose de brazos. -Y nuestro deber es hacer que aquellos tratos no tengan resultados.

"-Tengo una lista de las escuelas, secundarias e institutos que el Seitei ha dado la orden de visitar.

-¿Cómo conseguiste esa información? -Preguntó Sakuma entrecerrando el ojo.

-Uno tiene sus contactos. Ahora, tu deber, una vez que repartamos la lista, será efectuar partidos con ellos y así analizar al entrenador y los jugadores: Analizarás sus estrategias y cambios durante el desarrollo del juego.

Sakuma asintió con la cabeza.

-Nosotros haremos lo mismo en Raimon, en tanto, le pediré a Fudou que le informe de todo a su entrenador y así ellos puedan ayudar a notar alguna clase de patrón extraño.

"-Desde hace algunos meses que el Quinto Sector pretende llevar su idea más allá de Japón. Por lo tanto le he pedido a quienes juegan en el extranjero que nos ayuden. Cercanamente mi mayor ayuda en este momento es Someoka, así que él y el resto de quienes juegan en la Selección Italiana, incluyendo a Fidio y Fudou, serán quienes nos ayuden a identificar los jugadores o entrenadores simpatizantes con el Quinto Sector.

Fudou asintió, al igual que Sakuma.

-En seis días nos reuniremos nuevamente para informar todo lo que hayamos investigado. Hasta entonces, nadie diga algo al respecto. La reunión se llevará a cabo aquí a la misma hora.

Volvieron a asentir.

Kidou y Fudou salieron finalmente de Teikoku, y se dispusieron a ejecutar su parte correspondiente del plan.

-¿Quién te pasó todo eso? -Preguntó Fudou mirando a su novio con bastante curiosidad.

-Es un secreto. -Dijo seriamente.

-Ah, que aburrido eres. -Fudou se aflojó la corbata y se llevó las manos a la nuca.

-¿Por qué te vestiste tan formal para empezar? Sólo era una visita rápida a Teikoku.

-Es trabajo de oficina. Además, las _"Barbie"_ tienen cambios de ropa, yo quiero tenerlos también.

Kidou soltó una risita.

-Sakuma. -Dijo entonces. -Fuiste un verdadero maldito.

Fudou sonrió perversamente.

-¿Quieres que haga que se te olvide su sabor? -Preguntó Fudou.

Kidou lo miró con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Me gustaría que fueras más duro conmigo que con él. -Dijo aferrando a Fudou de la nuca, apartándole las manos.

Fudou le quitó los anteojos y sopló su frente.

-¿Después me vas a llevar a la cama? -Preguntó sonriendo, mostrando los dientes relucientes y afilados.

Kidou besó su frente.

-Tengo ganas de desayunar ahora. -Dijo soltando a Fudou. Éste asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y qué tal besa? -Preguntó.

-No sé ni qué sucedió. -Respondió Kidou verdaderamente confundido. Fudou sonrió.

...

-El Quinto Sector está bastante más al acecho. -Empezó a decir Kidou. -Me preocupa que intente algo contra el equipo.

-Que va, esos cobardes no se ensuciarían las manos. -Apeló Fudou.

-Desearía estar seguro de aquello. -Dijo Kidou. -Pero hay algo que no me agrada. -Frunció el ceño. -Hemos logrado tanto, he estado averiguando cosas importantes. ¿Y si llegan a usar los mismos trucos que usaba Kageyama?

Fudou miró a su compañero serenamente.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que podrían hacer eso? -Preguntó tranquilo.

-No lo sé. -Respondió Kidou. Y después sonrió débilmente. -Creo que estoy exagerando.

Fudou sonrió.

-Es lo más seguro, sí. -Dijo.

Pero Kidou tenía razón.

A los pocos días. Su temor se volvió tangible.

La práctica terminó temprano, y cada quien fue a casa: Fudou se dedicó a organizar sus cosas personales y a atender llamadas del entrenador de la selección italiana. Fudou había decidido quedarse en Japón y ayudar a Kidou y al resto del equipo.

Cuando terminó su llamada, subió a su habitación y empezó a sacar cosas del guardarropa.

-Vaya, que desastre. -Dijo empezando a doblar la ropa, y acomodándola en un cesto.

De improviso, sintió que aferraban sus brazos y era levantado fuertemente hacia arriba. Pero no era Kidou. Aquellas manos eran frías y de verdad le hacían daño.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa? -Gritó furioso. -¡Suéltame, maldito bastardo!

Se meneaba y golpeaba las espinillas de su desconocido captor, pero fue aferrado agresivamente. Sus manos fueron jaladas hacia atrás bruscamente, por debajo de la cadera. Fudou sintió un horrible tirón y cayó de rodillas.

Fue amarrado fuertemente de las muñecas. Sin embargó, bufó y cuando intentó apartarse, aquel sujeto lo aferró de los brazos y lo jaló fuera de la habitación.

-¡Te vas a arrepentir! -Gritó furioso soltando patadas en el aire. -¡Cuando mi novio se entere de esto, te vas a arrepentir! -Gritó.

Lo sujetaron y después se quedó a ciegas.


	6. Sin Pecera

**6**

**Agua Hasta Las Rodillas**

Fudou despertó a los pocos minutos, estaba recostado en un frío y húmedo piso, en el medio de una estrecha y oscura habitación. Solamente, dos rejillas le daban luz para darse cuenta de que estaba intacto.

-¿Pero qué? -Se acercó a ambos huecos de luz, e intentó ver hacia afuera.

-No creo que sea buena idea que lo hagas. -Escuchó tras la reja. De pronto, apareció el emisor.

-¡Tú! -Gritó Fudou molesto. -¡Maldito gusano traidor!

Sakuma estaba tras la puerta, y miraba encantado a su presa.

-El Seitei me ofreció mucho por ti. -Dijo sonriente. -Lo que fuera con tal de detener a Kidou.

-Bastardo tuerto. -Dijo Fudou furioso. -Espera a que salga de aquí, y te sacaré el otro ojo.

-Cuando salgas, estarás muerto. -Contestó Sakuma cruzándose de brazos. -Pero que pases una buena estancia.

Y se alejó riéndose fríamente.

-Eso lo veremos musaraña. -Bufó Fudou.

Empezó a tener frío y se acurrucó contra la puerta.

No tenía con qué taparse, la playera roja le llegaba a la mitad del brazo, y los pantalones estaban pegados a sus piernas.

-Pero cuando salga. -Siguió diciendo entre dientes. -Juro que te sacaré ese maldito ojo que te queda.

Se escuchó un ruido tras la puerta y Fudou alzó la cabeza.

-Abriré, y más te vale no hacer algo estúpido.

-¿O qué? ¿Me vas a matar? -Fudou entornó los ojos fastidiado.

-Ya te lo dije. -Sakuma abrió la puerta.

Fudou salió disparado, asestándole un fuerte golpe en la entrepierna.

Sakuma gritó y cayó de rodillas. Su ojo libre se nubló y sintió las lágrimas invadirlo.

Fudou echó a correr buscando la salida, pero no llegó muy lejos.

Sintió una horrible descarga atravesar su corazón, y se detuvo cayendo de rodillas.

Gimió y tembló furioso.

-Ahora soy yo quien te controla. -Dijo una voz tras él.

Fudou entrecerró los ojos muerto de rabia.

-Ishido. -Dijo queriendo matarlo.

Éste levantó a Fudou de la nuca bruscamente. Tan alto y con tanta fuerza, que los tenis de Fudou rozaron el suelo y se levantaron unos cuantos centímetros. Después se puso de pie completamente.

Ishido le amarró las muñecas y lo hizo caminar lentamente.

-¿A dónde vamos? -Preguntó Fudou seriamente.

-A ver a Kidou. -Respondió el Seitei.

Fudou entrecerró los ojos.

Caminaron unos cuantos metros hasta llegar a la oficina del Seitei, en el fondo del lúgubre y extenso pasillo de aquel lugar.

La puerta estaba abierta. Ishido empujó a Fudou al interior, y éste trastabilló cayendo de rodillas.

Ishido entró y lo puso de pie sentándolo en una silla. Sacó del cajón de su escritorio un juego de esposas y atrapó los tobillos de Fudou a las patas de la silla.

-¿Crees que eso me detendrá? -Preguntó Fudou, mientras Ishido le esposaba los delicados y huesudos tobillos.

-No, pero una descarga a tu corazón lo hará. -Respondió el Seitei. Fudou bufó molesto.

-¿Dónde está Kidou? -Preguntó con voz rasposa.

-En el armario. -Respondió Ishido.

Fudou frunció el ceño. Parecía una broma.

-¿No es cierto, Kidou? -Ishido sacó de la bolsa del pantalón un revólver, y lo incrustó en la sien derecha de Fudou. Éste meneó la cabeza hacia un lado.

Kidou no tuvo otro remedio que abrir la puerta del boquete en el interior de la pared, y salir de entre los sacos de Ishido.

-¡Kidou! -Gritó Fudou abriendo los ojos asombrado.

-No creas que soy tan estúpido. -Habló Ishido ofendido. -¿Qué pretendías? ¿Que entrara y hablara sobre dónde tenía a tu estúpido amigo? Me decepcionas tanto.

Kidou frunció el ceño.

Ishido apartó el arma de Fudou, y volvió a guardarla.

-¿Por qué no te sientas, y charlamos un rato?

-Suelta a Fudou. -Se limitó a decir Kidou.

Ishido chasqueó la lengua.

-Primero charlamos, y luego suelto a tu chico.

Cerró la puerta de su oficina, y encendió una lámpara sobre su escritorio.

-Si quieren salir ambos con vida, lo mejor es que dejen de meterse en mis asuntos.

-¿Por ello es que lo secuestras? Eso me parece absurdo.

-¿Y de qué otro modo iban a entender? -Ishido se sentó en su cómoda silla tras el escritorio. Kidou se acercó lentamente a Fudou, sin dejar de ver al Seitei.

-¿A dónde vas? -Preguntó Ishido sacando nuevamente el arma, y apuntando a Fudou con ella.

Kidou se detuvo.

-Quisiera que supieran, que podemos hacer todos un trato. -Entrecerró los ojos. -Los dejaré irse, pero no volverán a Raimon, y dejarán que algunos de mis jugadores entren libremente al equipo.

-Olvídalo. -Dijo Kidou tajantemente.

-Creo que tendrás que matarnos a ambos. -Dijo Fudou.

-Deseo concedido. -Ishido apuntó con el arma y jaló el gatillo.

Kidou se lanzó antes de tiempo y cayó sobre Ishido, forcejeando por el control del revolver. Varios disparos salieron de aquel artefacto, incrustándose en el techo.

Fudou se estremeció al escucharlos pasar tan cerca de él. Uno de ellos atravesó la pared, y otro más rompió una pecera, y un cuadro.

Fudou se echó hacia delante dejándose caer de bruces. Se hincó y cuando la silla cayó sobre su espalda, pudo tomar un pedazo de vidrio de la pecera, trabajosamente, y empezó a cortarse la soga de las muñecas.

Mientras tanto, Kidou e Ishido se agarraban a golpes tras el escritorio.

Cuando las manos de Fudou estuvieron libres, se dio la vuelta e intentó romper las patas de la silla para liberarse.

-¡Gran error! -Ishido ajustó un botón de su reloj de pulso, y una descarga hizo gritar a Fudou.

-¡No! -Kidou intentó detener a Ishido. Ahora ya sabía dónde estaba el control de aquellos ataques.

Una vez que Fudou se recuperó, volvió a intentar zafarse, consiguió romperle la pata a la silla y ahora, con un pie libre; aferró el respaldo con ambas manos y apoyó el pie en el asiento, jalando hacia atrás.

La otra pata se tronó, y ahora, libre, tomó otro pedazo de vidrio, y empezó a tantearse la piel.

-Tiene que estar por algún lado. -Empezó a decir entre dientes. Finalmente, logró encontrarse algo en el antebrazo izquierdo. Apoyó el vidrio, y cuando estaba por empezar, Ishido volvió a arremeter contra él.

Fudou gritó de dolor al sentir cada vez más, una cantidad superior de voltaje. Kidou detuvo por otro poco al Seitei, e intentó despojarlo del reloj de pulso. Fudou apoyó la punta del vidrio en su antebrazo, e hizo una salvaje y brusca incisión.

La sangre brotó al instante invadiendo sus blanquecinos miembros, aferró la punta del vidrio a un extraño aparato, y jaló hacia arriba con toda su fuerza. El pequeño y absurdo dispositivo salió disparado hacia arriba, y Fudou soltó aquel pedazo de vidrio que empezaba a marcarle la mano.

Se deshizo del par de esposas que aferraban todavía sus tobillos, y le hizo una señal a Kidou con las manos.

Kidou asintió y echó a correr hasta él y salieron disparados de la oficina del Seitei.

-¿Qué demonios pasará con ese psicópata? -Preguntó Fudou, corriendo a la izquierda de Kidou.

-No tengo idea. -Respondió este. -Pero lo que importa es que ahora estamos completos.

Salieron de las oficinas del extraño y nuevo consejo de fútbol juvenil, y echaron a correr calle abajo.

...

-¿Pero en qué estará pensando? -Preguntó Haruna mientras le ponía una venda a Fudou, sobre el antebrazo.

-Quizá ahora no intente algo más. -Dijo Kidou. -No creo que sea conveniente.

Fudou hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-¿Estás bien? -Preguntó Kidou preocupado.

-Claro, menos mal que aún me siento completo. -Bromeó Fudou.

Al atardecer del mismo día, Kidou acompañó a Fudou a su casa, pese a que este se negaba a parecer la víctima.

-Tengo algo para ti. -Dijo Kidou. Una vez que su muchacho cerró la puerta y ambos entraron.

Fudou frunció el ceño, mientras Kidou se metía la mano al interior del saco.

Sacó una cajita negra y la abrió tan rápido que apenas a Fudou le dio tiempo de parpadear. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, tenía una argolla en el dedo índice de la mano derecha.

-Sé que tu estilo es demasiado escandaloso. -Dijo Kidou, tocando los larguiruchos y pálidos dedos, con las uñas rosadas, mientras le terminaba de colocar la argolla. -Por ello pedí la más pequeña, así no se caería.

Los dedos de Fudou, que hasta la mañana habían estado pintados de rojo, y ahora lucían extraños sin barniz; se estiraron y contrajeron, mientras apreciaba el extraño anillo que relucía en su dedo más pequeño.

Sonrió complacido.

-Qué va, igual me gustan los anillos. -Dijo maliciosamente. Miró a Kidou y se le arrojó encima, dándole leves lamidas en la barbilla. -Me gusta la idea.

Kidou sonrió perversamente, al igual que Fudou. Se acercaron más y besaron tranquilamente.


End file.
